The present invention relates to arrangement for preventing tilting of longitudinally displaceable machine subassemblies, in particular in chopper attachments of combine harvesters.
More particularly, it relates to an arrangement for preventing tilting of longitudinally displaceable machine subassemblies in its guides, in particular for a chopper attachment of a combine harvester, which is suspended on two slide rails of the combine harvester and has a drive shaft which is driven at one side and provided with a toothed gear at each end side for horizontal displacement of the chopper.
European patent document EP-OS 22 48 03 discloses a chopper attachment for a combine harvester which is horizontally displaceably supported on sliding guides and is displaceable by a single shaft provided at each end side with a toothed gear. Because of mounting inaccuracies as well as torsion forces occurring during driving of the shaft, the both toothed gears often run not completely synchronously in the associated toothed racks, and disturbing tilting of the chopper in the slide guides occurs when the chopper is displaced.